


Me voy

by ieroflower



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, esto no es un fic serio, gerard tiene un secreto, hay que dejarlo creer que si, idioma: argentino, igual el no sabe que todos lo saben, la seriedad no existe, pero pobre, pero todos lo saben, y frank es abiertamente gay, y ver como frank se aprovecha de eso
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 14:12:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2775935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ieroflower/pseuds/ieroflower





	Me voy

Gerard miro la hora en su celular, miro a Frank, después miro a Ray y a Bob y ahi fue cuando se dio cuenta de que no iban a estudiar un carajo.  
Se supone que se reunían a lo de Frank a que les explique matemática. Porque increíblemente el pibe la tenía re clara.  
¿Que quien es Frank? Un amigo de Mikey, su hermano, mejor conocido como...un pendejo de segundo año.  
Uno dice eso y se imagina al típico pendejo sin amigos, anteojos y voz re nasal que termino la escuela secundaria a los 14 años.  
Pero no. Es todo lo contrario.  
Gerard suspiro y puso la cara sobre sus brazos. Porque si no iban a estudiar, entonces el iba a dormir en la mesa.  
Fue en ese entonces cuando los tres, que estaban entretenidos hablando sobre quien había estado con quien en la fiesta de egresados, intercambiaron miradas.  
-Bueeeeeeeeno -Dijo Bob agarrando su cuaderno y calculadora- creo que ya es hora de que nos vayamos, ¿No Ray?  
Ray, el del afro demasiado esponjoso asintió rápidamente y agarro su mochila -Tengo que estudiar para el resto de las materias.  
Gerard se levanto de su cómoda almohada de brazos y los miro sin entender. No habían practicado algo, con razón nunca se sacaban las materias de encima.  
Ambos chicos saludaron a Gerard y a Frank y se marcharon riendo de algo que Bob le había susurrado a Frank en el oído. 

La situación se puso incomoda.  
Gerard no conocía a Frank, nunca en su vida le había hablado. La única razón por la que estaba ahí es porque tenía que rendir una previa de matemática para recibirse y aparentemente, Frank podía ayudarlo. Pero hasta ahora no le había ayudado en nada.  
Pero Frank tenía otras intenciones, y como siempre, todo giraba en que era un adolescente de 15 años que estaba caliente 24/7 y que toda la escuela sabe que el hermano de Mikey se la come.  
Y el iba a aprovechar eso.  
Sonrío mirando a Gerard dibujar cosas en su cuaderno y bostezo estirando los brazos, tratando de llamar la atención de Gerard.  
-Hace calor, ¿No? -Dijo Frank sacándose el cardigan bordó del colegio que tenía puesto.  
Gerard asintió y se mordió el labio. Porque, ¿A quien iba a mentirle? Frank tenía la edad de su hermano pero el pibe estaba para darle.  
Pero no, tenía que mantenerse en su posición de típico heterosexual que no sale con nadie porque es un friki de mierda. Después de terminar la secundaria y empezar desde cero en la facultad, iba a salir del closet, pero mientras tanto, a aguantarse. Pero sus pensamientos sobre cuando iba a declarar su homosexualidad, fueron interrumpidos por el ruido de la silla de Frank corriéndose al lado de el y una mano en su hombro.  
Frank estaba muy cerca, demasiado, y Gerard trago saliva nervioso.  
-Vamos a hacer lo que se supone que tenemos que estar haciendo -Sonrío después de darse cuenta que lo que había dicho tenía un muy buen doble sentido y que a causa de esto , Gerard estaba totalmente colorado.  
Pero el boludo no reaccionaba y no agarraba ni una de las indirectas que le tiraba Frank. Lo único que hacía era asentir a lo que le explicaba sin siquiera mirarlo.  
No importa que tan cerca este o si ya casi le respiraba en la oreja, Gerard seguía mirando el cuaderno y asintiendo como un para evitar cualquier tipo de situacion inadecuada.  
Frank se quejo interiormente y se levanto de la mesa caminando hacia la mesada de la cocina. No tenía ni la mas puta idea de como iba a lograr un movimiento por parte de Gerard, pero iba a lograrlo.  
Prendió el ventilador y se saco la chomba blanca en el sofá. Gerard clavo la mirada en la espalda desnuda de Frank y sintió como si toda la sangre que se acumulaba en su cara bajara hacia otra zona un poco mas sensible...y peligrosa.  
"Busca algo que sirva" pensó Frank mirando por toda la cocina mientras sentía como la mirada de Gerard lo quemaba vivo. ¿Y que fue lo mejor que encontró? Una banana.  
Se apoyo en la mesada de la cocina y quedo justo en frente a Gerard. Le dedico una sonrisa y se puso a sacarle la cascara a la banana muy lentamente.  
Y Gerard lo miraba prácticamente clavándose las uñas en las piernas. ¿Lo estaba provocando?. Suspiro y se mordió el labio tratando de contener cualquier pensamiento que pudiera salir accidentalmente de su boca. En especial cuando Frank sonrío mordiendo la banana.  
Eso fue...¿Como se diría? La gota que colmó el vaso. Porque si no fuera porque tenía el pantalón horrible de gimnasia del colegio, probablemente le hubiera explotado.  
Pero llevaba demasiado tiempo sin una buena garchada, este no iba a ser su momento de debilidad.  
O eso creía hasta que vio a Frank suspirar molesto y salir al patio.  
Gerard se miro la entrepierna, vio salir a Frank y sin pensarlo se levanto y lo siguió.  
Pero fue tan pelotudo que en vez de seguirlo y hacer algo por primera vez en su vida, dijo: "Si tenes tanto calor capaz que tenes fiebre, hace 28 grados. ¿No queres que te haga un tecito?"  
Frank solo sonrío molesto y se metió a la casa otra vez.  
Y la situación incomoda volvió.  
Ambos sentados en el sofa. Gerard preguntandole a Frank cual era la formula para encontrar el valor de x y a Frank, bueno...no le interesaba enseñarle un carajo.  
Así que sin contestarle como mierda encontrar el valor de x, le saco el cuaderno y tirandolo a la mierda, se le sentó encima a Gerard y le agarro la cara con las dos manos. Porque si el boludo no pensaba hacer una mierda, entonces el iba a ser el que de el primer paso. O mejor dicho, el primero en meterle la lengua hasta la garganta al otro, porque eso fue justamente lo que hizo.  
Y Gerard, bueno, a la mierda el control, a la mierda eso de mantenerse en secreto, nada importo mientras tenía las manos de Frank acariciándole el pecho por debajo de la remera.  
O cuando Frank le mordía la oreja...o el cuello y en especial cuando Frank se animo y metio la mano adentro del pantalón de Gerard.  
Pero al parecer la emoción fue demasiada o tanto tiempo aguantándose las ganas le afectaron...porque hubo como una explosión. ¿Asi como la explosión de sabor de la propaganda de fanta? Pero en vez de ser un liquido naranja y con gas, era blanco y no estaba a la venta.  
Y Frank, que tenía la mano adentro, la saco y lo miro horrorizado. Apenas lo toco y ya había acabado y encima sin sacarle nada. Negó y se levanto agarrando la remera, porque Gerard podía estar muy bueno pero nene, si apenas te tocan acabas en tus pantalones entonces anda al baño de tu casa.

 

Fin


End file.
